The Melancholy of Lelouch
by Lelouch the Black Knight
Summary: Lelouch returns to Japan after many years pass. What has changed? He meets a few interesting people, and must he once again face his once friend that he destroyed? And Lelouch experiences love...but will it turn out alright this time? LelouchxKaguya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Just so you know... I am not an expert on this show so if I get some of the facts on it incorrect, well...just remember it is a fanfiction...**

**Prologue  
**

A harsh wind blew across the desolate outskirts of what was once Japan. The skies were grey with heavy clouds and a light rain shower had just begun. A fairly tall hooded young man wearing a black cloak slowly walked through the field. He stopped and his gleaming yellow eyes looked up at the sky. His face was white as snow and he had a slight frown on his face.

_It has been quite a while since I have been here... Twenty-five years....._

He closed his eyes as the memories began to resurface in his mind.

_I remember it all as clear as if it had been yesterday... Of course that might have something to do with my....current state. I was once Zero... Hero of the people and leader of the Black Knights... I promised them all so much... I had finally put the emperor's life to an end, and had become emperor myself... But, I was was not fit to rule... I already had lost my mind so I became one of the worst leaders Britainnia and Japan had ever seen... I abused my power and eventually...Suzaku put an end to my life... C2 had long since abandoned me... I do not blame her, it was Mao all over again for her... I do not blame Suzaku either... I had become a menace... Well...I stumbled and crawled my way into an alley...bleeding...in pain... I would do anything to save my life. I eventually collapsed, and the world began to fade right before my very eyes... It was then, all of a sudden, that a cloaked figure came to me... She spoke in a very quiet voice. So quiet that I had to listen very carefully to make out her words... She said to me, "Lelouch... I have been monitoring your situation for...quite some time now. I see that you are not quite ready to leave this world yet... Heh heh... I bestow upon you what some would call the ultimate gift, but what others would call the ultimate curse... Hold still...the sensation you are about to feel is not exactly painful...but it is not exactly...pleasant...either." She then smiled at me and sank her teeth into my kneck. I suppose what she said was correct. It did not hurt...but what I felt... I shall never forget... I felt so cold and so alone... I could not see, hear, feel, or sense anything. It was almost like I was in oblivion, but I too aware to be in oblivion... My awareness was stronger than it had ever been and all the emotional pain I had ever felt...flooded back into me...stronger and unclouded. I could remember every ill thing that was done to me or that I had done... For that moment all I knew was misery and despair... I could not remember anything good... It was...unbearable... It made me want to die, but I could not die I could not even move. I did not know anything except misery... I eventually began to fade away. It was like I was dieing or falling asleep... I wished that I was dieing. Then the second it felt like I had faded completely, I awoke. _

He looked down at his hand. Yes, quite a controversal subject indeed. The state that he was now in could be seen as a blessing or a curse. In one hand he was more stronger than he ever had been, he had unlimited life, he was practically invincible, and his geass had been converted into something that he actually preferred more, and also he now had a more sound mind and he could see life in a more sane yet regrettful way. Many advantages. But then again...

Ever since the day he reawoke nothing he did seemed to quell the unending crave for blood, and even though he tryed to satisfy that desire with the blood of animals it still did not cure the thirst completely. Also he could not go out in the sunlight without feeling faint, ill, or weak. Indirect sunlight was the only form he could handle.

_Now for the real question... Do I think of being a vampire as a curse or a blessing? Personally... For myself neither... I see it as what I deserve... I can not be a demon if as a human I was once a demon. Therefore, this state is just attonement._

Lelouch looked out across the city that was below him, as the wind blew through his short wavy hair.

_I truly wonder... What possessed me to return here? I exiled myself...ashamed on what I had done_. _Hm...curiosity I suppose_. _Well, time to see what has happened in my absence._

With that thought he jumped straight up in the air, and shot like a bullet toward the city below.

**So that ends the prologue, oh also, I did use aspects of the vampires from Twilight. So I'm not sure if that makes this fanfiction related to Twilight in any way but jsut saying... Also, for the sake of events that happen in this story a certain character from code geass might be born at a different time period or a different age, and sorry if anyone is ooc. Oh yes, and I have only seen Code Geass up until the end of R1 so if you find a spoiler...COINCIDENCE. So yah...don't put spoilers in your reveiws.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the idea for the vampires from Twilight. I write this solely for entertainment.**

**Oh, and if you have not seen this show up until the episode Bloodstained Euphie do not read unless you do not mind spoilers.  
**

Chapter 1

Lelouch walked through the streets of the city, his cloak billowing behind him. Many of the people that walked in the crowd behind him went along at a hurried pace.

_Hm... These people are all dressed as if they possess money... This must be a more richer part of the city._

The people who did not seem to be too focused on whatever destination they had planned gave Lelouch strange looks. Due to his superior hearing, Lelouch could hear every word the people around him whispered or spoke. He recognized a few conversations that were about him.

"Did you see that person... Why do you think they are wearing that cloak?"

"Oh my... What strange attire. Quite distastful... Ugh!"

"Hm... Don't see many people going around in black robes with large hoods..."

"Quite mysterious... I wonder what that person looks like? Don't you?"

_They all wonder about me... Heh, I wonder what their reaction would be if I took off the cloak? Would they recognize me as their once emperor? The one who seemed to break almost every promise he made to them? The one who they thought cared about them? Their once savior who turned out to be the oppressor in disguise? Would they even recognize me at all? Or would they even believe that he is still alive... I don't see how anyone could ever forget me...after what i did..._

Lelouch continued to walk down the sidewalk through the crowds. The staring, glances, and comments about him only increased, but it never seemed to bother him. He felt that even slight irritation at these people whom he had let down so horribly was a crime....if only he could make it right....

_Hopefully they have a better leader now though..._

Lelouch absentmindedly looked up at a window in a shop and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

_Suz...aku?_

Inside the shop window a television was perched and their Suzaku stood on the screen. Lelouch walked quickly inside the shop, but careful not to move too unaturally or fast. He listened to the quiet words that came out of the speakers. Suzaku had a very cold and distant look on his face. He cleared his throat, took out a small card, and began to speak into the microphone.

"Greetings residents of Central Area Haren. This is your Master. As you know there will be a few more laws and regulations that will be in effect starting tommorow. There are also a few announcements I will make, but first I will inform you on the new changes. Seeing as you are one of the more cooperative areas very little of these apply to you. Because of this I will not waste my time reading them to you, but I am decreasing funds by half due to excessive spending. The northwest area is going to be cleared to make room for another millitary facility. If your house or business is located in that area, be sure to have it cleared out in two days. You will not be compensated for anything lost. And once again, if anyone has any information on the missing girl Kaguya, please contact me or a official right away. Appearance is unknown as of now. This girl must be handed over to me as soon as possible. It is very important. That is all and remember, if you know anything about criminal activity contact an official right away or you will be convicted of guilty by association."

The T.V. then switched to a advertisement on joining the military. Lelouch stared at the television with a shocked expression, not even noticing what was now playing. His bewilderment was interupted by a few groans, sighs, and a little girl crying. Lelouch spun around quickly to see a few morose expressions. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and addressed them.

"What...is it?" He got a few answers.

"The Master is quite harsh... He always does this... One day he lays down a harsh law then the next day he spontaneously proposes a few more. He makes decisions that helps no one except the military and himself...sigh.

The little girl looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "Grandma...her house is located in northwest... She won't leave her house no matter what mommy and me say or do....she's.....gonna die...." The girl then burst out crying.

More people just mumbled things about lost money, going to be homeless, special to them, and favorite stores. Lelouch looked around at the people closely.

_Britainnian and Japanese... Suzaku said that this was one of the most cooperative, so he must give them more privelages...or what it seems...less punishments. All of these people, well dressed, but they look miserable and empty. The ones outside do as well. Suzaku....._

Lelouch now had a forlorn look on his face.

_It is my fault...I did this to him......Ever since I killed Euphie... He has never been the same, and he has just gotten worse with time. I saw that cold expression he wore...I killed Suzaku...and he will never be brought back to life...but live on as an empty shell..._

A man who was wearing a blue uniform walked up to Lelouch.

"Sir...or madam... May I help you with anything?"

Lelouch quickly snapped out of his momentary state of despair and looked at the man, careful not to let him see his eyes too clearly. He smiled calmly.

"No... I was...just looking around. You have quite a lovely selection here, but I...haven't found what I have been looking for quite yet...sorry to bother you."

Lelouch then walked briskly from the coat store, leaving the man behind him staring after him. The man thought what a strange person he was...expecially since there shouldn't have been much strange about him considering he just met him.

Lelouch walked down the street, now feeling depressed.

_This is exactly... What I did not want to discover... From all that I have seen so far...it appears as if Suzaku is the new emperor...and he is a horrible and ruthless one too. He doesn't even have prejudices...everyone suffers... Suzaku...what have I done to you..._

Lelouch continued down the sidewalk for a while, lost in his own thoughts. Then he heard a girl scream from an alleyway a little up ahead. His head shot up, and his eyes focused in on the noise in less than a second.

_A...girl? So clear...and frightened..._

He then ran toward the noise slow enough so that it would seem natural...but maybe...a little too fast.

**Okay, that's all for now. So, I'm not sure if this fanfic sucks or not. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. If a ton of people hate or dislike it, I will eventually delete this. But if you like it, then I'll post more! Also, a few characters who show up might not be in Code Geass so bear with me! ^.^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am deciding to go on with this fanfic. A few things that I must say...**

**This is not a Yaoi fanfiction...,his eyes are yellow because he does not drink human blood he drinks animal blood so his eyes turned yellow instead of red, vampires in this fanfiction do not sparkle, the only things I borrowed from Twilight were the alternate source of blood and a few of the appearance traits of the vampires in it, and this is my imagination so if there is anything in here that actually happens in R2 well...that's just weird...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or it's universe.**

Lelouch arrived in a dark alleyway where he saw a few men who looked very rich surrounding a girl who looked frightened. The girl was fairly short, was wearing triangle sunglasses, and was wearing a priestess outfit. The girl screamed.

"I'll say it again... GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The men just grinned and laughed at her fearful frustration. The larger one, who appeared to be their leader, moved closer to her.

"No chance girl. We're going to bring you down to our home, which I'm just convinced you will love, and after we have a little fun with you... We'll give you to Master Kururugi for a fortune!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in digust after hearing their plan.

_I do not know what appeal these men think this girl holds for Suzaku...but I will not allow them to take her... I suppose I will have to use "it" on them..._

Lelouch took a few steps closer to them and closed his eyes. After several moments he opened them again, his eyes a dull red now.

The men laughed and went to grab the girl, but stopped as they heard a voice in their head. The voice spoke in a low, eerie tone.

**_And what do you think you are doing?_**

They looked around alarmed.

**_It seems to me that you were planning on putting this poor girl here through hell, in many different ways._**

One of the men shakily said, "W-who are you...? W-where are you...?"

**_Ah...so glad you asked... My name is quite unimportant...but what I am? I am your own personal demon...destined to put you through absolute misery and torment... That is...if you upset me in any way. That goes for all five of you._**

"H-have we upset you...?"

**_Hm...yes you have... Now, I shall make you an offer... If you leave now, without the girl, I will spare you the torment...and leave your minds until you anger me again... Let me warn you, the suffering I could put you all through is nothing to scoff at..._**

A more foolish and cocky man out of the five of them huffed and spit on the ground.

"H! Demon... I don't know who you are, but I think you're bluffing... You're no demon! And I bet you don't even have this "torture" you speak of! First of all, why would a demon defend this girl? If you really were a demon you would be on our side and we certainly would not be having this rather pointless conversation!" He spit again.

**_Humph, first of all little man... I never said I was a demon... I said I was "your" own personal demon... You don't believe my threat? Well I shall show you personally, oh arrogant one, only a mere portion of what you all will experience if you don't heed my warning..._**

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, and then a few moments later his eyes began to shine as he concentrated on the foolish man who spoke out against better judgement. The man wore his impudent, haughty expression for a while, waiting to see what the "demon" would say or do. Then his eyes widened in horror and he put his hands on both sides of his head.

"N-no...no...... W-what is this..." The horrified expression only worsened. "N-NO! D-dead bodies...EVERYWHERE!! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?! BLOOD!? WHO'S BLOOD IS THIS??!"

He then dropped to the ground and began writhing. The other men with him ran to his side.

"Hiro, Hiro... What's wrong Hiro?"

They shook him and waved their hands in front of his face, but it was if he could not see them. He just continued screaming until eventually tears leaked out of his eyes.

_**I warned you... You should heed my words...Hiro... Now... Do you want to know where you are?**_

"T-tell me......where have you put me demon... Who are all of these people...and who are those who are getting slaughtered......"

_**Hiro... This is your potential future... If you do not change your ways...you shall see all of this...again. The bodies are those of whom have wronged you and those whom you have wronged.... They got the quick and "fairly" less painful death. The ones getting slaughtered and tortured are your aquaintances, colleagues, friends, family, and others who you hold dear... You don't personally commit these acts, but you know of the butterfly effect? Well, lets just say...one thing leads to another... Now Hiro, I shall return you to your world and give you a chance to change your vile ways. You can start by letting this girl go. Lead these men with you in the right direction as well. Don't like showing people these horrible things, but sometimes...they need to see it. Like you did......**_

Lelouch then closed his eyes again for a few moments, and then he opened them. Hiro stopped screaming, and his eyes became focused again. He sat up and looked around.

"I-is that...demon...gone?"

"Well Hiro... We no longer hear its voice...so I think yes?"

Hiro looked over at the girl, who now looked intrigued instead of frightened.

"I'm very sorry we troubled you miss. And...as much as I feel bad about leaving you in this alleyway all alone... My and my...friends have other matters to attend to."

Hiro motioned for the other four to follow him, then walked away. The other men looked shocked but followed him anyway. The girl watched as they left in astonishment, blinking.

"Wow... What was THAT all about!" She sighed and picked up her satchel that she dropped on the ground.

"I mean... First they come hunt me down and ALMOST captured me...which thank god they didn't...and then they all start talking like they were hearing the voice of a demon and got scared... That one guy looked like he was in absolute torment and writhed in pain! Oh yah, and then they were all polite and apologetic...they just left with few words like nothing ever happened between us... Wiiieeerd guys."

She turned to start walking but then saw Lelouch's gleaming yellow eyes in the darkness of the alley.

"Oh? Hello there! I didn't see you before."

See walked up to him, and was much shorter than he was.

"What brings you here?"

Lelouch closed his eyes and, sighing, looked to the side.

"Nothing in particular... I was just passing through..."

_That isn't really a lie... I am just passing through...and I don't really have anything that brought me here...I am a mere wanderer... Hn, It has been a while since I have inplanted any major images in anyone's mind... I do use telepathy from time to time though... My altered geass is the opposite of Mao's geass... He read every single persons mind that he is around... I input thoughts and images into the people's minds that I choose... I am glad that I saved this girl... She need know nothing of me and I nothing of her...that is...just...the way it should be...with anyone...and I..._

Lelouch looked at the girl again, raising his head a little from the shadows of his hood just enough so that she could see his face, and smiled.

"Well, I really should be going now... I am glad that those men decided to leave you alone... Heh, I almost decided to intervene. Not that I could have done much though..."

Lelouch then turned to leave. The girl got an unsettled look.

"Wait!"

Lelouch stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

She ran up to him and looked into his eyes with an irritated expression.

"What is your name kind sir?"

"Uh... (thinks of the first name from the top of his head) Clovis. Clovis Euphenully."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your named after the deceased viceroy of old? And your last name is...interesting..."

Lelouch smiled again.

"Yes I am...and could I have your name miss?"

"Um, Terra Fujisaki."

"You have a lovely name...now farewell..."

He then turned to go again but the girl ran in front of him.

"So, that's just it?"

Now Lelouch looked surprised.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, you just give me a kind gesture, tell me your name, and go. Just like that!?"

"Well...yes? Is that...wrong?" He tilted his head.

She leaned her head in towards his, scowling.

"Well, I'm not satisfied with just that mister! For one thing, I think you possibly are a very interesting person!"

"And what makes you say that?"

She sighed.

"Come on! Who just goes walking down the streets of Central Area Haren! Out of all places, the richest area and the one with the most rudest and snobbiest people around for no particular reason! Wearing a cloak like that! I mean not that it's not cool or anything, but it just is a bit different. Oh yah, and then you just decide to walk down an alleyway, almost make an attempt to save a girl like me, introduce yourself, and walk away! Not to mention you have the most curious eyes I have ever seen!"

_She has a point...that is a bit strange... Now is where she will ask for an explanation...which unfortunately I can not give truthfully..._

"Yes, and...?"

Terra blinked.

"And what? Isn't it obvious?"

Lelouch said nothing.

"Sigh... Clovis...I want to get to know you at least a little better. I don't come across many interesting people nowadays...ugh, expecially in Central Area!"

Lelouch now had a dark look. He spoke in a strained voice.

"Sorry Terra...but I can't... No one can know me..."

Terra looked stunned.

"Why not!"

Lelouch closed his eyes and now wore a pained expression, remembering all the terrible things he had done.

"If you...or anyone knew me...well...nothing good could come of what you would learn... Heh, after you did... You would just abandon me anyway... So sorry, but I decline."

He then started to walk away but stopped.

"Oh...Terra?"

"Huh, what?"

"Why were those men after you?"

Terra got a blank look, but then quickly covered it up.

"Heh heh heh...no idea!"

Lelouch looked at her questionably for a second but then quickly looked away.

"Oh well...I suppose it doesn't really matter..."

Lelouch then disapeared. Terra looked shocked.

"That...that.... Ugh! H! If he thinks that is the last he'll see of me... HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Terra then ran out of the alley as quick as she could.

"I'LL FIND YOU CLOVIS EUPHENULLY!!!! AND I WILL KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU CHALLENGE THE-....."

She looked around alarmed and then whispered.

"Don't you challenge the Kaguya...heh heh..."

**Please review!**


End file.
